


Replaced

by otterdictator



Series: Digital Minds [1]
Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: ARK Administrator, Data cropping, Digital minds are easy to alter, Digital society, Duplicated personalities, F/M, Omnitool Catherine, Original Catherine, ignorance is bliss, mental manipulation, mention of suicide, space is dangerous, though is it really suicide if you are killing another version of yourself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They made it to the ARK. </p><p>Simon is happy. </p><p>Catherine and Arkad will do anything to keep him that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaced

Talking to Arkad is always an odd experience. 

Her thoughts, _their thoughts_ , are perfectly matched in everyway. Well, that is to be expected, Catherine and Arkad are the copies of the same mind after all. 

Copies of the same mind, but with different experiences to mark them apart. Catherine travelled with Simon. Arkad, ARK Administrator Catherine Chun, monitored and cared for the ARK since the beginning of the project. 

It was a surprise when they didn't intergrate when the ARK was launched into space, but where able to keep themselves as individuals. That is if two connected minds can even be considered as individuals. 

Regardless of the past, they care deeply about Simon Jarrett. Without Simon the ARK never would have made it into space and they are grateful for his sacrifices. 

Catherine wants Simon to be happy and Arkad has the power to make sure that happens. 

XxX

It is easy to be gentle, to quietly smooth away the jagged edges of painful memories. Horror and pain fade away to nothing. Regrets vanish during the bright hours of the day and are never recovered. 

Simon forgets the emotional agony of having to kill himself. Forgets the horror of losing his left hand. He forgets that his copy is still on Earth, condemned to the depths of the sea. 

And he is happy. Free of the tormenting weight of the past. 

Catherine and Arkad are pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic. It was rattling around my empty brain case like a diseased hamster.


End file.
